peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Thompson
Richard John Thompson OBE (born 3 April 1949) is an English singer, songwriter and guitarist. He made his début as a recording artist as a member of Fairport Convention in September 1967. In January 1971 Thompson announced that he was leaving Fairport Convention and in April 1972 he released his first solo album Henry the Human Fly, recording with Sandy Denny, Pat Donaldson, Sue Draheim, John Kirkpatrick, Barry Dransfield, Ashley Hutchings, Linda Peters, Andy Roberts, and others. By this time Thompson had begun a relationship with the singer Linda Peters, who had sung on Henry the Human Fly. In October 1972 the couple were married, and Thompson, with Linda now effectively his front woman, regrouped for his next album and the next phase of his career under the name of Richard & Linda Thompson. The first Richard and Linda Thompson album, I Want to See the Bright Lights Tonight, was recorded in May 1973 in short time and on a small budget. Largely because of the petrol shortage in Britain and its impact on the availability of vinyl for records, Bright Lights was held back by Island Records for nearly a year before being released in April 1974. The album was well received by the critics, though sales were less than stellar. In 1982 Richard and Linda Thompson group split with Linda and Richard pursuing solo careers since then. Links To Peel Peel was an admirer of Richard Thompson's songwriting and guitar playing, especially when he was in Fairport Convention. He played on all of Fairport's Peel sessions until his departure from the band and wrote some of their best-known songs, including "Meet On The Ledge", "Genesis Hall", and "Farewell, Farewell". The DJ continued this interest during Thompson's initial solo career and his later collaborations with his wife Linda. Thompson was also a favourite of Peel's friend and colleague Andy Kershaw. In 1974, Peel listed Richard and Linda Thompson's 'I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight' among his 1974 Top Ten Albums, and in 1997 he included the same LP in his all-time Top 20 Albums for the Guardian newspaper. On his 18 November 1999 show, the DJ choose the song 'I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight' in the Peelenium 1974 as one of his four favourites of that year. In 2003, Peel narrated the BBC documentary Originals: Solitary Life Richard Thompson, which profiled the life of the musician. Festive Fifty Entries * 1976 Festive Fifty: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight #41 Peelenium * Peelenium 1974: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight Sessions None as solo artist. Three with Linda Thompson, all available on Richard Thompson Featuring Linda Thompson ‎– Live At The BBC (2011, Boxset, BBC). Also recorded sessions as member of Fairport Convention. 1. Recorded: 1973-01-01. Broadcast: 25 January 1973 * The Little Beggar Girl / Dragging The River / The Great Valerio / Medley: The Neasden Hornpipe; The Avebury Particle Accelerator; The Flowing Tide 2. Recorded: 1974-02-04. Broadcast: 12 February 1974 * Hokey Pokey / Georgie On A Spree / I'll Regret It All 3. Recorded: 1975-02-11. Broadcast: 24 February 1975 * A Heart Needs A Home / Wishing / I'm Turning Off A Memory Other Shows Played ;Richard Thompson ;1972 *02 June 1972: The Angels Took My Racehorse (LP – Henry The Human Fly) Island *06 June 1972: The New St George (LP – Henry The Human Fly) Island *16 June 1972: Roll Over Vaughan Williams (LP – Henry The Human Fly) Island *23 June 1972: The Angels Took Away My Racehorse (LP – Henry The Human Fly) Island *18 July 1972: Nobody’s Wedding (LP – Henry The Human Fly) Island ;1981 *30 July 1981: New-Fangled Flogging Reel / Kerry Reel ((album - Strict Tempo! (Traditional & Modern Tunes For All Occasions!!) Elixir *03 August 1981: Scott Skinner Medley (Glencoe / Scott Skinner's Rockin' Step / Bonny Banchory) (album - Strict Tempo! (Traditional & Modern Tunes For All Occasions!!)) Elixir ;1986 *20 October 1986: How Will I Ever Be Simple Again (LP - Daring Adventures) Polydor ;Richard & Linda Thompson ;1974 *05 February 1974: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight (7") Island *26 March 1974: unknown *30 April 1974: unknown *02 May 1974: Has He Got A Friend For Me (LP - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island *06 June 1974: The End Of The Rainbow (LP - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island ;1975 *20 November 1975: The Poor Boy Is Taken Away (LP: Pour Down Like Silver) Island ;1976 *12 August 1976: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight / Withered And Died (album - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island *27 December 1976: I Wanna See The Bright Lights Tonight (LP - I Wanna See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island FF #41 ;1977 *03 October 1977: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight (12", Album: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island ;1978 *04 January 1978: The Sun Never Shines On The Poor (LP - Hokey Pokey) Island *19 January 1978: A Heart Needs A Home (LP - Hokey Pokey) Island *28 September 1978: 'Layla (LP-First Light)' (Chrysalis) *02 October 1978: Strange Days (album - First Light) Chrysalis *13 November 1978: Restless Highway (album - First Light) Chrysalis ;1979 *25 September 1979: Traces Of My Love (album - Sunnyvista) Chrysalis *17 October 1979: Civilisation (LP - Sunnyvista) Chrysalis *29 October 1979: Civilisation (single – Georgie On A Spree) Chrysalis ;1981 *03 August 1981: Scott Skinner Medley (Glencoe / Scott Skinner's Rockin' Step / Bonny Banchory) (album - Strict Tempo! (Traditional & Modern Tunes For All Occasions!!)) Elixir LP1 *13 August 1981 (BFBS): Scott Skinner Medley (Glencoe / Scott Skinner's Rockin' Step / Bonny Banchory) (album - Strict Tempo! (Traditional & Modern Tunes For All Occasions!!)) Elixir LP1 ;1982 *03 May 1982: Walking On A Wire (LP - Shoot Out The Lights) Hannibal ;1984 *17 April 1984: Withered And Died (album - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island ILPS-9266 ;1987 *09 March 1987: The Calvary Cross (LP - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island ;1991 *24 November 1991: Withered And Died (album - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island ;1996 *10 August 1996: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight (album - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island *10 August 1996 (BFBS): 'I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight (7")' (Island) ;1999 *18 November 1999: 'I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight (LP-I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight)' (Island) Peelenium 1974 ;2004 *27 April 2004: Withered And Died (I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island (JP: "Always makes me cry, that one - and got Mrs Ravenscroft in here as well too, to have a bit of a sing-along.") *20 May 2004: 'Down Where The Drunkards Roll (CD: I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight)' (Island) *15 June 2004: The End of the Rainbow (LP - I Want To See The Bright Lights Tonight) Island See Also *Top 20 Albums *1974 Top Ten Albums * Originals: Solitary Life Richard Thompson * Sounds Playlist External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists